


The Walk is The Least Painful Part of it All

by Magically_Decent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based off of True Events, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Other, a personal story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magically_Decent/pseuds/Magically_Decent
Summary: Nora and her mother have always been at odds, pissing each other off and using traumatic manipulation to seize power over the other.Nora storms out and after a while, believes she’d been kicked out.The walk, she knows, isn’t even the beginning of it for her.





	The Walk is The Least Painful Part of it All

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains very mild gore, blisters and mention of cuts and blood. If that makes you uncomfortable, then please read elsewhere. 
> 
> This was a difficult chapter to correctly portray for me. I’ve waited almost a month to “publicly” talk about this.

Deep breath. 

In...

Out...

The burn of asphalt on the pads of Nora’s bare feet hadn’t started to bother her. Heated in her own mind, she continued onwards. Tears streaked her face like branches spread from a tree. 

She couldn’t believe this. 

No. 

Rather...

She won’t believe it. 

She thought back to what took place maybe twenty— having no watch or phone on her, she was guesstimating based on how far she’d walked— minutes ago. 

Her mom came home.  
There was a fight.  
Hurtful words, insults, aggravation that lead to her mother breaking hangers over the counter.  
Nora’s mother grabbed her arm, that’s when she’d blown up and stormed out of the house.  
No keys.  
No phone.  
No shoes.  
The last thing her mother had said to her was to not expect to get into the house.  
Nora was so pissed— so royally fucking furious, that she hadn’t registered what her mother said until she got to the edge of the subdivision.  
She cried, and thought about turning back.  
She couldn’t.  
She wouldn’t be welcome. 

Was she being kicked out?

Not knowing what else to do, Nora began to walk to a nearby friend’s house.  
She was the closest person to the house she could trust.  
She thought about what she’d do— what she’d say— when they opened the door to see her, lounge wear and all. 

She’d only registered the pain in her feet after she’d gotten to the edge of her friend’s subdivision.  
The prying eyes of the people she past made her uncomfortable, more so than the sweltering heat of Missouri and the hot concrete, so being off the sidewalk of a busy road was a relief to her.  
Every part of her burned and ached.  
Her feet were freshly blistered with shallow cuts forming, leaving small bits of blood smeared with each step.  
Her head throbbed, a sure sign of a headache waiting to happen.  
Her already scarred thighs sting from rubbing together and against denim as she walked, surely she was covered in cuts in that area before had she even got halfway to her destination.  
Her throat burned from the last screaming comment she’d made at her mom before she’d left, it felt like the venom of her words set into her throat. 

Nora walked straight ahead, she remembered only going straight to get to the house, from the past days walking to and from it with her friend, Valerie. 

She’d heasitraed before beginning to walk again, this time with a slight limp to avoid further pressure on the already painful blisters. 

Just a little farther. 

As she took each step, a choked off sob would escape her, she felt like she couldn’t make any other noise and couldn’t be able to trust her voice to make a proper one. 

After what felt like ten tourtered minutes, Nora saw the defining feature of Valerie’s house. 

The rock at the front that spelt out “Hales”, their last name.  
She almost cried again, almost running to the door to knock and see her best friend. 

She decided to ring the doorbell. 

She heard their puppy Montana first. She’s a good dog. 

Valerie’s mom opened the door, with a surprised but welcoming smile. 

“Well, hey Nora, we were just about finished and ready to come see you.”

Nora freezer while she talked and as soon as she’d finished talking, she began with, “I think I just got k-kicked out... can I please come in?”


End file.
